1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a secure booting method for a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of authenticating a certificate stored in a downloader or a mobile terminal when booting the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Security methods have been developed for preventing a lost or stolen mobile terminal from being improperly used by persons other than the owner. One such method makes use of an International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) element.
However, one who acquires a lost or stolen mobile terminal can still use the mobile terminal either by changing the IMEI stored in the mobile terminal, or by replacing the flash memory and downloading software from a host to store a certificate and application code with a new IMEI.
Therefore, a need exists for a security method for preventing illegal software download or illegal change of an IMEI when a mobile terminal is booted.